Center of the Sun
by Gilrae
Summary: After the battle for the North Pole, Katara runs into Zuko. Chance meetings and an unexpected mission force them to recognize their similarities. Rated M for adult situations in later chapters. (Zutara: Zuko - Katara).


**Center of the Sun**

Summary: After the battle for the North Pole, Katara runs into Zuko. Chance meetings and an unexpected mission force them to recognize their similarities. Rated M for adult situations in later chapters. (Zutara: Zuko - Katara).

*****Disclaimer: I own nothing! The ATLA universe is the property of VIACOM and Nickelodeon.*****

**Author's Note (A/N): Center of the Sun takes place after the end of the FIRST BOOK. I wanted to explore how Zutara might have evolved after the North Pole arc if only they had more opportunities. Also, Zutara (Zuko + Katara) pairing. You have been warned!**

**Chapter 1: Art of Relaxation**

o0oo000ooo0o

_Long ago, the land below the Western Air Temple was frozen solid. Glaciers carpeted the valley floor; the result of a decades-long mini ice age. Restoring balance fell to a young fire-bending Avatar who summoned a column of magma closer to the crust to melt the ice. What resulted was a deep, expansive lake cradled by hot springs. It became her personal refuge._

A large, flying bison gently landed above the Western Air Temple. Duty and responsibility were weighing heavily on his passengers.

Before training intensified, Aang requested some time to meditate on his most recent experience in the spirit world. Sokka objected to leaving him alone so close to the Fire Nation, but couldn't argue with the boy's serious expression. Besides, the Fire Navy Fleet, what was left of it, was not likely to pursue them now.

They left the Avatar under Appa's protection and set off to explore the sprawling island below the cliffs. Visiting the peaceful village nearby would be a welcome change of pace from the past few weeks. Aang mentioned that this particular area was renowned for its hot springs.

'And we've got just enough money left over to try them out.' Katara beamed at the thought.

Sokka grabbed Momo and ran on ahead, singing something about sweets.

'That boy has an unhealthy obsession with food,' she thought. 'Momo too.'

Katara walked a bit slower, taking time to enjoy the scenery. There was no rush today. That alone felt wonderful. They had been running non-stop ever since the day they found the Avatar.

A crisp breeze swayed the boughs of towering pine trees overhead. Dew sprinkled lightly on the water-bender. She slowly drew the droplets into a small globe and held it out at arm's length. Throwing snowballs at the back of Sokka's head in the tundra were distant memories from another life entirely.

The quiet village only had one narrow street but it was bustling with townsfolk. Candy apple and winter peach vendors pushed full carts. Merchants chanted from their stalls, enticing buyers to view their wares. It felt quaint.

Then she spotted Sokka.

His arms were overflowing with parcels, breads, and what looked to be long, orange root vegetables.

She sighed. 'I hope he is watching the money carefully.'

Sokka was, in fact, watching their purse very carefully as all the coins left it.

He stopped in front of a cart that appeared to have various bird callers and pocket knives on display. She couldn't take it anymore. "Sokka! What are you doing?!"

"Oh, there you are Katara! Look at what I found!"

"The next words out of your mouth had better be: 'it was free' or I am going to personally throw you into the middle of the lake." Her blood pressure was rising.

"Uh . . ."

"How much is left, Sokka?"

"Um." He gathered all of the food-stuffs into one arm and searched with the other through his pockets until he produced the coin purse. "About this much." He handed it over to his inquisitor.

It was light, too light. " . . . there isn't even enough left for lodging tonight."

"Well, I guess I figured we could go back to the cliffs?"

"And what? Sleep on rocks! Sokka, we are supposed to be relaxing!" Katara rubbed her temples.

"Oh, didn't think about that."

"Of course you didn't." There went her chance to experience the hot springs.

"Okay, this is what is about to happen. We'll regroup at the tavern. I am going to have a cup of hot tea to calm my nerves. You are going to figure out how to get our money back."

"But Katara -"

"Move!" She turned her brother around and pushed him towards the large building in the center of town.

At that time of day, a line was forming inside. She poured hot water into a ceramic mug and selected a pouch of fragrant spices. Sokka was already eyeing the buffet spread. Sagely, she selected a table closer to the back of the room, as far from the food as possible.

She inhaled deeply. The enticing aroma of the spice tea was a pleasurable distraction from recent events.

Before the water was cool enough to take a sip, her oaf of a brother backed into her, causing the cup and it's contents to fly out of her hands.

"Are you kidding me?!" She looked down sorrowfully at the puddle spreading out over the table in front of her.

"Sorry sis! It's crowded in here."

"You know what, I don't care. I'm going out for a walk." She pushed the cup and saucer away.

"Have fun!"

Katara was fed up. Sokka had not only ruined the prospects of a spa day but managed to waste just about all of the rest of their money. Worse still, she was going to have to sleep outside because of this foolishness. So much for relaxing. This day could not possibly get any better.

"Out of the way, peasant." Apparently, it could. The spirits certainly have a sense of humor.

There, before her, was none other than the Fire Prince in full Fire Nation regalia.

She was caught up in the flow of bodies and too close to the door now to run away without causing a scene. She looked over her shoulder for Sokka, but he was busy drooling over a heaping plate of food. 'That's it! I'm done. I quit. I'm leaving and I'll go wait by the lake for Aang. Sokka will have to fend for himself.'

She didn't want to be recognized so she pushed past Zuko as quickly as she could muster while keeping her head down.

"Stop! How dare you strike me!" He reached for the offender and grabbed an arm. She spun around and found herself face to face with an angry Prince. He furrowed his brow expecting some local hooligan. He did not expect to see the Avatar's companion.

"The Avatar! The Avatar is here!"

'Oh spirits, please strike me dead.'

o0oo000ooo0o

**A/N: Love? Hate? Want more? Review if the mood strikes you.**


End file.
